


Amber Eyes and Lilac skies

by The_Goddess_Of_Fandoms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goddess_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/The_Goddess_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Her lilac colored eyes scanned the room, she was looking for those amber eyes she sought comfort in so many times before. She eventually caught sight of something:dark hair, pale skin, and little cat ears of her favorite person. She hurried over and wrapped the other in a hug and broke out into tears. Blake's ears perked up, she turned and saw Yang. The blonde haired female had lowered herself to her knees and was holding the faunus by her waist. Blake sunk to the floor, holding Yang."It's all my fault" Yang whispered softly. Blake attempted to comfort her;wiping the others tears away, looking into her lilac eyes."You couldn't have stopped it, No one could've." Blake said, trying to reassure her partner. But that was a lie, someone could've stopped what horrible disaster happened that day. They were just too late.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a bumbleby fan-fiction, but it will not just include Yang & Blake. All of team RWBY will have their own portion of this fan fiction, and the first chapter starts off with Weiss. So it is not in order by names.

The soft clicking of heels could be heard throughout the Schnee manor. Weiss wasn't particularly good at sneaking, she should've just taken her heels off. It would've been much easier sneaking into her home, which of course she wouldn't need to do if her dad wasn't practically a tyrant over her home. She needed to see her mother, despite knowing her father had only been trying to get a reaction, she needed to know if she was okay. She had left Atlas in such a hurry, of course for a good cause, but that doesn't excuse not saying goodbye to the only parent that you were sure loved you. Because as much as Willow drank, her love for her children didn't cease. And sometimes Weiss just needed reassurance, that Winter wasn't the only one that cared for her, that their mother still loved them. Though she wouldn't be surprised if Winter and herself were their mothers favorite, Whitley had taken her fathers side in this family feud. Their mother was just caught between it all. 

Weiss walked to the door of her parents room, hoping it was only her mother inside. She knocked gently, no reply. She slowly opened the door, looking around. No one was in there, which only meant she was drinking in the garden. The huntress wasn't going to have a pleasant time sneaking to the garden in heels. So she finally did the smart thing and took them off and started running quietly through the halls and down the steps of the manor and towards the front of the house, in the direction of the courtyard. She started questioning how she knew where everything was as a child, especially trying to play hide and seek with Winter in the manor. She eventually got to the door;opening it. She spotted her mother, in one of the stone benches in the garden. Willow was drinking a glass of red wine, she must've had a lot because she was having trouble even sitting up. A small sigh left Weiss' mouth, she put her shoes back on and walked out towards her mother. She took a seat beside her.

"Hey mom" Weiss said softly. Willow turned towards her daughter, they looked so much alike, or well they use to. Now Willow just looked tired, like she needed a break. A smile slowly shaped its way onto her mothers face, she sat the wine glass down and pulled her daughter in for a hug. Weiss glanced at certain spots of her mothers body, managing to find where her makeup is more clumped up than usual. The powder attempting to hide the bruising she knew was there. Jacques had a habit of beating the people in his life, specifically the ones that disobeyed him. 

"Oh hello dear, I've missed you" Willow said. She let out a sigh, the smell of alcohol on her breath. Though Weiss was used it by now.

"Hi mom, I'm so sorry I left without saying a word" Weiss said with a frown. 

"It's okay Weiss, I understand you had duties."

"It's still no excuse to leave without saying goodbye, or taking you with me" Weiss said. She understood it would've been dangerous to take her mother with her, given the things that happened since she left Atlas. The events leading up to coming back, the attacks of grimm. The giant grimm in Argus, fighting the military. That definitely would've gotten her in trouble. Weiss glanced around, she really should be leaving soon. "Anyway mom, I loved our short visit, but if father finds out I'm here-" The sound of someone clearing their throat, interrupted her sentence. She hesitantly turned, seeing her father.

"Weiss" Jacques spoke, venom in his tone. A scowl clear on his face. "Father" She spoke, standing up. Jacques walked closer, only to slap his daughter across the face. "How dare you show your face at **my** house" He said harshly. She frowned, glaring at him. "Last time I checked, you took the name Schnee from **my** mother, meaning this is her house and she hasn't forbid me from coming here." She said a smirk making its way onto her face, looking back at her mother, who had stood up. "Willow dear, come here" Jacques called her over. Willow in fact did go over, obeying her husband like an obedient puppy. "Willow, please tell your daughter she won't be allowed here, ever, again" He said. His own face turning from a scowl into a smirk. Because he knew she'd listen to him rather than disobey and get another bruise somewhere on her body. "I'm sorry Weiss" She said softly, tearing up. 

Weiss understood, and she turned around. She began to leave the manor grounds, retreating to the street, where one of General Ironwood's soldiers waited for her. She climbed inside the vehicle as it drove back to Atlas Academy, back to where her and the rest of team RWBY were staying. The vehicle drove back towards the academy, letting Weiss climb out. She made her way through the dorms, a sigh leaving her mouth. She didn't realize that she had been crying until tasted the saltiness of her tears run into her mouth. She made her way down the halls and into the dorm area, and into their shared room. She was lucky for no one to be inside when she entered, because as soon as she did, she went to her bed and curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't noticed the fact that she wasn't entirely alone. Another person, snuggled into their blanket on a top bed. And having heard Weiss crying, but couldn't have done anything about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Hey guys! I apologize for the short beginning chapter, I accidentally published it too soon and got a lot of anxiety and the urge to hurry and finish so it would be done with. I'm sorry it probably isn't as good as other fan-fictions on here, but I'm trying my best. So I hoped any readers that find this enjoyed it. The next chapter will totally be longer than this one, it just may take a while to come out. Since Christmas and all. Hope y'all have a good Christmas break! Or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY split up and tackle different assignments, but things take a slight turn.

It was very late in the night when the remaining girls from team RWBY returned to the dorms, Blake and Yang shyly hand in hand. Ruby had been concerned when Weiss never answered her scroll. She found out why upon seeing the pale-skinned, white-haired girl asleep on her bed. Ruby sighed, seeing her friend in a position resembling a roly-poly. Yang and Blake had also drawn their attention to their friend, they quietly exited the dorm room. Ruby walked over and sat on the edge of Weiss’ bed, tapping her gently. The huntress sat up rather abruptly, nearly hitting her head on the top bunk above hers.

“Ruby? What’s up?” She asked a little alarmed, but otherwise calm.

“Weiss, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours,” Ruby said, her usual happy eyes, filled with worry.

“Oh...sorry, I went to see my mom and I guess I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I got back” Weiss lied. She already had a hard enough time opening up to people. It was difficult, especially when she convinced herself she was fine when she wasn’t. “You know I’ll always be here for you, we’ll all be here for you,” Ruby said. She smiled at her friend.

“Hell yeah we’ll always be here for you, we are team RWBY after all, we take care of each other!” Sure enough, it was Yang speaking from the doorway, a wide smile on her face, a small shadow of Blake attempting to pull her back. But failing miserably. Weiss laughed and rolled her eyes, hugging Ruby, which soon turned into a big group hug.

That night they all ended up bringing their pillows and blankets to the floor, cuddling with one another, close and warm. Basically like they’d been doing the past few months. It was a reassuring feeling. Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

The next day, everyone grouped off into teams. Ruby and Weiss teamed up with Qrow & Clover, while Blake and Yang teamed up with Elm and Marrow. Weiss and Ruby’s team were heading to check up on how the Amity communications tower was coming along, and Blake and Yang’s group were sent down to mantel to make sure everyone was doing alright.

Ruby and Weiss rode in the back of the vehicle transporting them all to the construction site, Ruby looked over at her friend. “Hey, Weiss?” She asked quietly, the white-haired girl turned to face her friend. “Yeah?” She answered, wondering what the other wanted. “Are you okay?” Ruby asked. Weiss didn’t entirely know how to respond to such a question. ‘Yes I’m fine, I’ve been fine all these years of being emotionally tortured by my father and my brother turning against me and my mother turning into an alcoholic’ She only thought the words. She’d never actually say them, though she wished she could. Her only thoughts were that it was her family, so she shouldn’t get other people involved. As much as they wanted to help, it was always best if they didn’t. The fewer people that knew, the better. As far as the rest of team RWBY and JNR are convinced, her father was just a bad dad and her mother was almost nonexistent.

“Yes, I’m great,” Weiss said, a fake smile on her face. She leaned her head against the cold material of the vehicle. “Do you think this will work? We’ve been keeping materials from mantel for weeks, they need it more than this project” Ruby said. She was conflicted, not about the importance of the project, more so if General Ironwood could even be trusted. She did trust him sometimes, but other times his decisions weren’t entirely the best. Like hiding Amity from people who needed to know, to know the materials were going to something important. Not telling the citizens of Atlas and Mantle about Salem. “I’ve always trusted General Ironwood, he was the only one ever on my side after the attack on beacon when I came back to Atlas to stay with my father,” Weiss said. She looked at Ruby, taking her hand gently. “But I’ll always be on your side” She reassured her friend.

* * *

Blake and Yang walked through the streets of Mantle, Marrow and Elm trailing behind them. Blake occasionally made a stop, asking the small children if they needed anything, of course, their response was almost always something along the lines of; _‘I’m cold’_ , that Blake couldn’t help them with. Yang noticed whenever her  _ friend  _ spoke to a child, her cat ears would turn down in sadness. It broke Yang’s heart. Eventually, Marrow and Elm took off in another direction as a way to make sure more people were okay quicker.

"Blake, are you alright?" Yang asked her partner. As a response, the faunus turned back to look at the other female. 

"I don't know, seeing all these people hungry and cold..." Blake trailed off.

Yang nodded, walking over and pulling Blake into a gentle embrace. "It'll be okay, everything will be fine, as soon as Amity is finished they'll have more supplies and even heat," The feisty blonde said. A reassuring smile on her face, though she doubted it helped with anything. She was good at reassuring her little sister half of the time, but she didn't entirely know how to comfort Blake when she needed comfort to even get through the day because of how sad all of this made her feel. Maybe she’d learn eventually, She knew a lot of things about Blake. Just not everything. Like how she wanted.

"Do you want to move on?" Yang asked. Blake looked at her, with her amber-colored eyes. "Can we take a break?" The faunus asked softly. The blonde hummed softly, nodding. "Yeah, we can go get lunch or something?" She asked. The dark-haired huntress nodded, and she proceeded to follow her partner down the streets to a small cafe on the corner. They walked inside to the smell of hazelnut and freshly baked pastries. A smile immediately made its way onto Blake's face. She loved the new scent that entered her nose. "Lets order," She said excitedly. 

* * *

Qrow glanced over towards his niece having a conversation with her friend, though it was quite obvious they liked each other he never said anything about it. He took a seat beside Clover, his newfound friend who of course had nothing but good luck. They were opposites, yet they worked so well together. 

"Something's on your mind" Clover interjected Qrow's thoughts. The male looked over with his red-colored eyes towards his companion. He could get lost in his teal green eyes at any moment. Though he refused any feelings he was feeling very quickly. Though he knew exactly what he was feeling, he was developing romantic feelings for the huntsman, but he didn't want to know if the feelings weren't mutual, he'd rather stay in his oblivious pit of simply having a crush. And if anyone of team RWBY or JNR found out, he was mainly worried about Ruby and Yang finding out, they'd rat him out to Clover. 

"Yeah, something is on my mind, but it isn't important" Qrow spoke. It was evident that Clover didn't believe him, maybe that was because the huntsman did have something important on his mind. That was to tell the other about his feelings, it had been on his mind for a while but he had yet to gain the courage to say anything. And he doubted he ever would, but he knew one thing for certain. He didn't know what he'd do without him. "Well sure it is, anything you need to get off your chest is important, it isn't good to be distracted on the battlefield," Clover said. 

He was right, Clover always was. Qrow let out a deep sigh, looking at his fellow huntsman. "I'll tell you when the kids are out of hearing range," Qrow said. He was going to confess to Clover unless of course things went wrong. Which, of course, they automatically did. Before they knew it, the truck had come to a complete stop on the snowy path. Qrow and Clover got out to check, and it was no surprise to see one of Salem's most dangerous allies. Tyrian Callows.

* * *

**Hi guys! sorry, this chapter took so long and it isn't as long as you probably want it to be, but school is being difficult and I'm writing as much as my brain will possibly allow and publishing when done!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next one! Also, everyone who has seen episode 12 of Volume 7. Make sure not to spoil it, my dudes, spoiling isn't cool for anyone. It broke my heart.**

**Have a great day!**


	3. |ON HOLD|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a small hiatus from this fanfiction

Hi, my lovely readers, this fanfiction will be on hiatus so I don't have to worry about the pressure of publishing more chapters for the time being. As you all know we are under quarantine. Which, honestly fucking sucks, but I am putting this on hold momentarily until I get the courage to start it again. However, another fanfiction is in the works, and let's just say it's pretty damn dramatic. Yes, it is still RWBY, but for this one, you may need tissues. Be prepared, keep an eye out, and keep reading my wonderful people. Peace out!


End file.
